Gadis Hujan
by Shirayuki Ann
Summary: Lalu, bagaimana ia memanggil gadis itu dalam ingatannya? Ichigo merenungi pertanyaannya sendiri. Akhirnya ditemukannya sebuah nama : gadis hujan. Ya, ia akan memanggilnya seperti itu.


Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

Warning : AU, OOC (Kaya'nya…), Typo (Pastinya ada…), Gaje (Mungkin…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

**Gadis Hujan**

…

* * *

Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang hari ini kehilangan warnanya, hanya kabut putih, pucat yang nyaris gelap, hampir seperti malam padahal jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri lki-laki itu baru menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Ichigo Kurosaki, nama laki-laki itu. seorang editor di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan bernama Bleach, yang merupakan salah satu dari lima perusahaan penerbitan terbesar di Kota Karakura.

Perlahan tapi pasti tetes-tetes hujan turun membasahi segala sesuatu yang nampak di permukaan. Di tempat berteduhnya Ichigo mengeluh dalam diam tanpa daya. Tentu saja, hujan bukanlah kuasanya melaikan kuasa pemilik alam semesta. Sepasang sepatu kanvas yang dipakainya sudah basah total, membuat benda itu tidak nyaman dipakai bahkan membuat kakinya mengkerut kedinginan. Jaket yang membalut tubuhnya pun tidak lagi bisa menghalau dinginnya udara, bahkan lebih kuyup disbanding atap halte tempatnya berteduh.

Ichigo membuka tudung jaketnya memperlihatkan rambut jingganya yang menyolok. Ia bersidekap, berusaha menepis dingin yang menelusup ke tubuhnya.

Ichigo sadar hujan tidak pernah bermaksud buruk. Hanya saja hujan membawa dampak relatif pada setiap orang. Dan baginya hujan hanya membawa kesedihan dan kehilangan. Ichigo tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu. Hari dimana ia kehilangan orang yang sangat dikasihinya.

…

_Hari itu hujan turun dengan deras membasahi seluruh permukaan tanpa ampun. Tapi anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun itu tetap terduduk di atas tanah dengan tetasan hujan yang menggila terus mengguyur tubuh kecilnya. Namun ia tidak peduli, mata coklat milik anak itu terbelalak tidak percaya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ibunya terbaring di tengah jalan dengan tubuh bersimbah darah._

"_Kaa-san! Kaa-san!"_

_Anak itu berteriak keras sambil menguncang tubuh ibunya. Tapi percuma tidak ada jawaban. Tidak akan pernah ada jawaban dari ibunya._

,,,

Ingatan itu masih membekas, masih nyata dalam ingatan Ichigo padahal sudah puluhan tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Namun, ingatannya masih mengingat jelas setiap detail kejadian itu. Bagaimana sebuah truk menghantam tubuh ibunya dan membuat tubuh wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu tekapar di tengah jalan tidak bernyawa.

Ichigo tahu kematian ibunya bukanlah kesalahan hujan atau kesalahan pengendara truk itu, semua sudah digariskan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Namun, tetap saja Ichigo tidak bisa menyukai hujan karena saat tetesan-tetesan itu menghujam bumi, kenangan itu akan datang merasuk ke dalam ingatannya.

'_Lalu apa yang dibawa hujan hari ini padanya selain ingatan buruk tentang kematian ibunya_?' Ichigo bertanya pada diri sendiri sembari mengusap pipinya yang basah akibat terkena tetesan hujan. Dingin langsung menjalari saat kulit wajahnya itu bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya. Demam. Itulah yang dibawa hujan padanya hari ini. Virus yang meninggikan suhu tubuh itu sebenarnya sudah menyerangnya sejak tadi pagi, jadi bisa dibilang hujan hanya bonus yang menambah tinggi suhu badannya.

Ichigo menimbang-nimbang sambil menatap hujan yang tidak kunjung terlihat akan mereda. Bila nekad menembus hujan ini, bisa dipastikan demamnya akan menjadi dan membuatnya terkapar di atas tempat tidur bergelung dalam selimut tebal. Artinya, ia tidak akan bisa masuk kerja dan tiga naskah yang sedang dikerjakannya akan batal terbit akhir bulan ini atau jika sakitnya berlangsung lama maka naskah itu akan diserahkan kepada editor lain. Padahal Ichigo sangat ingin menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya itu. tapi berdiam diri di bawah halte seperti sekarang ini sama berisikonya. Embusan angin yang menerpanya, juga beresiko memperparah demannya.

'_Jadi bagaimana?'_

Menembus hujan berpotensi memperparah demam, tapi menunggu hujan reda juga tidak menyembuhkannya. Sama saja, ia benar-benar terperangkap sekarang.

Harusnya tadi ia menuruti saran Yuzu, salah satu adik perempuannya, untuk membawa payung. Kalau ia membawa payung tentunya sekarang ia sudah berbaring hangat di tempat tidurnya.

…

Sebuah bus berhenti. Pintu otomatisnya terbuka dan sejumlah penumpang berloncatan turun. Ada yang melangkah cepat meninggalkan halte, adapula yang memilih seperti Ichigo berteduh di bawah naungan atap halte. Keberadaan orang-orang itu membuat Ichigo terpaksa beringsut ke sudut. Yang membuatnya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan sebuah bahu. Ichigo segera menoleh. "Maaf," ucapnya untuk menebus kesalahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar pemilik bahu itu, yang ternyata seorang gadis, sambil menggeser posisinya. "Memang sedikit sempit di sini," tambahnya lirih.

"Ya," ujar Ichigo. Entah mengapa matanya tidak bisa dialihkan dari sosok mungil gadis itu. gadis berambut hitam pendek yang basah kuyup. Cardigan berwarna ungu yang dipakai gadis itu jelas tidak bisa melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan yang mengguyur. Di rambut dan wajahnya terpercik tetes-tetes air, membentuk gelembung-gelembung kecil di antara helai rambut hitam itu, juga di bulu mata gadis itu yang membuat tatapan Ichigo terkunci pada mata berwarna violet indah itu.

Mendadak ichigo gelisah. Entah darimana datangnya, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu mengganggu benaknya. Ada getaran aneh yang menjalari hatinya, entah bermula dari mana. Gelembung air di rambut gadis itu mengingatkannya pada tetes embun di pagi hari. Saat mentari perlahan kembali ke singgasananya untuk merajai siang. Saat kesenyapan pagi selalu membawa damai nan tenteram.

Sebuah sentuhan dingin mengejutkan Ichigo, menghalaunya kembali ke dunia nyata, kembali ke tempatnya semula. Berdiri di bawah halte bus.

"Mundurlah sedikit," sebuah suara tertuju padanya.

Ichigo menoleh. Mencari asal suara. Gadis yang tadi rupanya.

"Aku?" ujar Ichigo.

Gadis itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bisa basah kuyup kamu di situ, mundurlah." Katanya lagi.

"Terlanjur basah," sahut Ichigo tapi diturutinya juga kata-kata gadis itu. ia mengambil satu langkah mundur.

Gadis itu mengusap wajahnya perlahan, berusaha menghapus percik-percik hujan di wajahnya dengan bantuan telapak tangannya. Sebuah usapan yang percuma. Ichigo mengalihkan tatapannya dengan susah payah. Rasanya sangat ingin ia berlama-lama menatap gadis itu.

"Ini untukmu," ujar gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?" ragu-ragu ichigo mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima pemberian gadis itu.

"Permen pelega tenggorokan."

Ichigo terkejut sesaat. Mata coklat miliknya memandangi sebutir permen yang terbungkus plastik berwarna biru di telapak tangannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Itu akan membantu melegakan tenggorokanmu," jawab gadis itu. "Suaramu sengau pertanda khas kau sedang terkena flu." Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, hampir tidak terlihat sebenarnya tapi Ichigo menyadarinya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo sambil membuka bungkus permen itu dan memasukkan isinya ke dalam mulutnya.

Dari sudut matanya Ichigo melihat gadis itu merapatkan cardigannya. "Aku akan pergi, kepalang basah." Kata gadis itu.

"Tapi…" Ichigo ragu-ragu.

"Paling juga sakit, flu sepertimu."

"Kamu benar," Ichigo mengiyakan.

"Lagipula, aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi, rasanya sia-sia menunggu di sini. Hujan sepertinya tidak akan mereda dengan cepat, paling tidak sampai beberapa jam lagi." Gadis itu mengangkat bahu. Lalu perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kamu benar-benar akan pergi?" tiba-tiba Ichigo merasa khawatir.

"Ya." gadis itu mulai beranjak.

"Tunggu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo.

Langkah gadis itu terhenti. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu coklat dengan violet, lalu perlahan gadis itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa," ujarnya menjauh.

"Hei, tunggu!" Ichigo berusaha menghentikan gadis itu. namun, gadis itu bergerak cepat meneroboh hujan.

Ichigo termangu. Rasa kehilangan menghampirinya, dan dengan cepat menumbuhkan rasa sesal. Mengapa tidak diikutinya langkah gadis itu? Mungkin dengan melakukan itu ia akan mendapat sebuah nama. Namun, nyatanya dibiarkannya saja gadis itu berlalu tak terkejar dalam derasnya hujan.

"Bodoh." Ichigo mengumpat diri sendiri.

Dalam kesendiriannya diantara orang-orang yang berteduh di bawah halte, gadis itu tertinggal dalam lamunannya. Seseorang yang tidak bernama. Lalu, bagaimana ia memanggil gadis itu dalam ingatannya? Ichigo merenungi pertanyaannya sendiri. Akhirnya ditemukannya sebuah nama : gadis hujan. Ya, ia akan memanggilnya seperti itu.

Hujan mereda setengah jam kemudian. Beralih menjadi gerimis lembut.

"Harusnya kamu bisa bersabar sedikit, gadis hujan." Gumam Ichigo.

Satu persatu orang-orang mulai meninggalkan halte begitupun Ichigo. dengan berlindung di bawah tudung jaketnya, Ichigo meninggalkan halte diiringi taburan tirai tipis air yang lembut menuju rumahnya.

…

_**Fin**_

…

* * *

Halo, semuanya!

Saya kembali dengan sebuah fic yang saya buat untuk meramaikan IchiRuki Day,,, semoga suka dengan karya saya ini, kalo nggak suka ya nggak papa seh,,,

See ya,

Ann *_*


End file.
